Ensemble en une semaine
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Après leurs rétablissement Draco et Naruto ont encore beaucoup de choses à faire: préparer les funérailles de leurs parents mais surtout, le plus important, faire en sorte d'avoir pour eux et rien que pour eux deux médecins. Sasuke et Harry Uchiha-Potter. Suite de Doctor...
1. Chapter 1

" _ **-Très bien monsieur Malfoy tout est en ordre."**_

Affirma d'une voix douce heureuse l'infirmière qui s'occupait du blond.

Draco grimaça face à la voix mielleuse de la demoiselle alors qu'il sentait son frère se moquer de lui, installé derrière son dos.

Quand l'aide-soignante quitta la chambre des deux convalescent -façon de parler vu qu'ils ne le sont plus réellement-, l'aîné Malfoy se retourna de sorte à fusiller du regard son petit frère qui ne pût s'empêcher de s'écrouler de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre et de tomber du lit.

Toujours prit de spasmes, Naruto se releva difficilement essuyant une larme sur le coin de l'œil.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois ci sur la présence de leurs deux médecins et amis -en particulier pour Naruto et Harry- Sasuke et Harry Potter-Uchiha.

" _ **-Harrry !"**_

Naruto vint courir en direction des bras de son meilleur ami qui en fit de même de son coter. Et c'est en une forte étreinte que les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent.

De leurs coter, Sasuke et Draco se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête n'étant pas vraiment de grand fans du contact physique entre eux.

" _ **-Vous sortez aujourd'hui."**_

Malgré le fait que cette phrase n'était pas réellement une question, Naruto hocha de la tête sous le regard légèrement triste du brun.

" _ **-Que comptez-vous faire par la suite ?**_

 _ **-Et bien…**_

 _ **-L'enterrement."**_ Déclara de but en blanc Draco le regard vide.

C'est vrai que depuis leur accident les deux jeunes blonds n'ont pas pût mettre en place les funérailles de leurs deux parents j'ai nommé feu M. Monsieur Malfoy et feu Mme. Malfoy. Cela allait leur prendre beaucoup de temps pour préparer tout cela alors cela sera sûrement la dernière fois que les quatre jeunes gens ne se voient avant un bon certain temps.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place -dos à la porte- avança en direction de son blond avec une légère hésitation mais que seul Harry peut remarquer avant qu'il ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras avec douceur et fermeté.

Au première abord le petit blond fut surpris par ce geste mais il se reprit rapidement et referma ses bras sur le corps tout en muscle de son amant. Nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'Uchiha, le jeune Malfoy s'imprégna grandement de son parfum avant de soupirer de bien-être. Il allait énormément lui manquer.

De leur coter Harry observait son frère et son meilleur ami s'enlacer avec envie. Il aurait tellement aimé que Draco en face de même avec lui.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des bras, d'une infini douceur, vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le faire reculer de quelque pas jusqu'à qu'il entre en contact avec un autre corps. Harry voulu en premier lieu pousser un cri mais se ravisa quand il reconnut le corps de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Une paire de lèvres vint s'approcher de son oreille et y murmurer avec sensualité.

" _ **-Tu vas me manquer Harry mais… Après que tout cela sera fini, je viendrai te chercher et te faire mien."**_

Le brun en frissonna et ne pût qu'hocher de la tête avec lenteur, hypnotisé par cette mélodique qu'était celle de Draco Malfoy.

Alors Draco se recula, retirant ses bras du corps de son amant et se retourna vers son frère qui avait l'air anéantit. Lui-même avait cette lueur de pêne qui brillait dans le font de ses yeux mais ça, seul Naruto le vit.

" _ **-Il est temps pour nous d'y aller Naru.**_

 _ **-Hum."**_ fit le blond en hochant de la tête.

Tous deux lancèrent un dernier regard aux deux médecins avant de quitter pour de bon la chambre qu'ils avaient occupé durant une assez longue durer -d'environ deux mois- et qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'accueil pour signaler leur départ.


	2. Chapter 2

"-Naru !

-Oui ?!

-Il fait qu'on y aille !" Cria Draco à son petit frère du salon.

Le blond se précipita en direction du rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre son aîné et se vêtir de sa veste pour que tous deux puissent aller à leur lieu de rendez-vous: le cimetière.

Le visage fermé, les deux hommes marchaient d'un pas conquérant dans les rues sombres de la ville alors que le ciel était couvert et menaçait, de par ses nuages gris, de s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Ils ne mirent environ que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination et de se diriger vers les pompes funèbres qui se trouvaient sur la rue adjacente.

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte, un son de cloche se fit retentir alertant le propriétaire du magasin de leur arrivée.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir du magasin où un homme était en pleine lecture et l'interpella.

"-Excusez-moi…"

L'inconnu releva de la tête et quand il eut reconnu les yeux couleur argent et océan des deux blonds il sut à qui il avait à faire et pour quelle raison ils se retrouvaient ici. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander.

"-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux mois." Déclara Draco d'un ton glaciale.

"-Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt car nous étions à l'hôpital." Continua son frère.

"-Un accident de voiture je présume.

-Vous présumez bien…" Finit par conclure avec une certaine amertume Naruto.

Hochant de la tête le croque-mort les emmena à sa suite à l'arrière du magasin où déjà plusieurs cercueils les attendaient.

La famille Malfoy était connue pour tout prévoir à l'avance, n'aimant pas réellement se retrouver échec et mât fasse à n'importe quel adversaire. Et cela concernait aussi la vie et la mort. Alors Lucius et Nacissa avaient déjà prévu le coup, si on puit dire, et étaient un jour aller faire le nécessaire pour avoir un cercueil pour le moment où ils quitteraient ce monde.

"-Les voilà…"

Draco hocha de la tête tandis que son petit frère s'avança dans la pièce pour s'approcher des deux coffres faits de marbre. Il les caressa de la main, un regard triste posé sur les deux objets.

Draco était occupé avec le propriétaire mais quand il eut fini il rejoignit son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la nuque essayant de le détendre, comme avait pris l'habitude de faire leur mère quand l'un des deux enfants ne se sentait pas bien.

"-Pourquoi sont-ils partis…

-Naru…

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous faire ça Dray…"

Les larmes que Naruto s'était efforcé de retenir depuis quelques temps s'écoulèrent d'elles-même le faisant éclater en sanglots. Il s'accrocha à son frère sentant ses jambes trembler.

Draco ne savait que faire pour arrêter les pleurs du jeune Uzumaki. Il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sauf peut-être…

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et Harry était en train de manger en compagnie de l'un de ses amis Ron Weaseley quand deux infirmières firent leur entrée dans la cafèt'.

"-Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ?"

Rien qu'à cette phrase le brun reconnut l'identité des deux personnes qui faisaient leur entrée et de qui est-ce qu'elles parlaient.

Sakura et Pansy, les deux pestes de l'hôpital.

"-Je n'espère pas."

Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses bonbon et aux yeux verts émeraude, tourna la tête en direction de la salle et se précipita vers le brun à lunettes quand elle le vit assis à table aux côtés du rouquin.

"-Harry !

-Quoi ?

-Dis moi, est-ce que Sasuke est en couple ?"

Les yeux plein d'espoir la jeune femme n'attendait qu'une seule réponse mais Harry en décida autrement.

"-Pourquoi aimerais-tu savoir cela ?

-Eh bien… J'aimerais savoir si j'ai une chance avec lui.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il, mais il est déjà en couple et puis je ne crois pas que tu aies l'appareil qui pourrait le satisfaire Sakura."

Cette annonce eut le don de refroidir la rosée qui regarda le brun à lunettes sidérée. Ce n'était pas possible. Son Sasuke ne pouvait pas être gay.

"-Tu mens.

-À toi de me croire ou non."

Harry sourit de manière mystérieuse et s'apprêtait à enfoncer encore plus le clou dans le coeur de la jeune infirmière mais Sasuke vint à se moment et le réproba d'un regard.

Sakura remarqua la présence de l'être qu'elle aimait au regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se retourna précipitamment vers le nouvel arrivant pour lui sauter au cou.

"-Sasuke-kun est-ce vrai que tu es gay ?!"

Le brun fut surpris par la question de l'infirmière et fit en sorte qu'elle s'éloigne de son corps avant de lui répondre sous le regard attentif de son frère.

"-Non.

-Je te l'avais dit Harry ! Il ne l'est pas !"

Sakura sautait de joie, un immense sourire scotché sur ses lèvres alors que le brun à lunette regardait de manière peu amène son aîné.

Harry se leva de sa place laissant Ron en plan et se dirigea vers son frère, le prenant par le poignet pour l'emmener en dehors de la cafèt'.

"-Sasuke tu n'est pas sérieux !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu oses dire à ce bonbon rose que tu n'aimes pas les hommes alors que l'on sait tous les deux que cela n'est pas le cas et qu'en plus tu es en couple ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ! Tu as pensé à Naru !?

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de ta part Harry, annonça froidement l'homme, entre Naruto et moi ce n'était que de la baise, rien de plus okay ! J'ai voulu essayer un truc et vu qu'il m'attirait j'ai sauté le pas. Il n'y aura rien d'autre !"

Sasuke regardait durement son frère mais ce dernier semblait effaré comme si quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place ici était là et les observait. Le brun se retourna en la direction que regardait Harry -c'est-à-dire derrière son dos- et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux couleur océan d'un jeune homme blond qu'il reconnut sans aucune peine, ses yeux s'agrandirent grandement.

"-Naruto…"

Sasuke fit un pas en avant tendant en même temps la main en direction du blond qui lui recula d'un pas alors que les larmes commencèrent à perler sur le bord de ses yeux.

"-Je n'étais qu'une simple expérience pour toi…"

Une boule commençait à faire son apparition dans la gorge du blond qui sentait soudainement sa tête tourner. Il retint du mieux qu'il put ses larmes avant de tourner le dos à l'homme qu'il croyait pouvoir aimer.

"-Je ne veux… plus jamais… tu m'entends… plus jamais tu ne t'approches de moi…"

Sans un regard en arrière le blond partit de l'hôpital le pas lourd mais de manière lente et calculée, ne laissant rien paraître. Arrivé à la sortie de l'immeuble -où l'attendait son frère aîné- il se dirigea vers la voiture et monta à l'intérieur.

"-Alors ?" Questionna Draco.

Naruto ne lui accorda aucune réponse et c'est ce qui inquiéta son frère qui jeta un regard à celui-ci. C'est ainsi qu'il pût voir les yeux rougis et remplis d'eau salée -qui ne coulait guère- du blond.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry regarda à nouveau son frère alors que cela faisait un petit moment que le blond était parti. Il était extrêmement déçu par ce que venait de faire Sasuke et ne comprenait pas les raisons d'un tel acte.

 ** _"_** ** _-Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Harry. Sache seulement que… il est hors de question que je dise à qui que ce soit ce que je ressens. Personne ne dois le savoir est-ce clair ? Un Uchiha ne peut aimer les hommes."_** Déclara le plus grand la voix grave et froide.

Ce matin les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un blond presque transparent. L'air grave, le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers l'accueil pour commencer ses recherches.

 ** _"_** ** _-Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le docteur Uchiha s'il vous plaît."_**

La jeune femme qui était à l'accueil releva la tête de son ordinateur et se figea sur place à la vue du bel homme en face d'elle. Draco soupira intérieurement alors que la dame de l'accueil le regardait avec désir tout en accédant à sa demande. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sache là où il devait aller et qu'il ne se mette en marche.

Connaissant cet hôpital comme sa poche, Draco se dirigea vers l'étage des interventions urgentes en salles d'opération et attendit que l'intervention se termine pour l'ouverture des portes.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que la lumière rouge indiquant le mot urgence et se trouvant au-dessus de la porte s'éteignit et que les médecins sortirent de la salle en compagnie de leur patient. La personne recherchée sortit en dernière et quand il le vit, Draco le prit par sa blouse et vint le plaquer contre le mur en face de lui. L'air menaçant il s'écria:

 ** _"_** ** _-Qu'as-tu fais à mon frère ?!"_**

Tout d'abord surprit Sasuke ne répondit rien. Mais rapidement il afficha un air impassible sur son visage et défia du regard le blond tout en prenant la parole à son tour.

 ** _"_** ** _-Rien qui ne te regarde blondinet._**

 ** _-Tu vas fermer ta putain gueule blanc bec sinon je te refais le portrait !_**

 ** _-Vas-y je t'attends._** Répliqua le brun"

Perdant son sang-froid, Draco leva son poing prêt à frapper le brun au visage mais le cri d'une jeune femme et d'un autre homme l'en empêcha. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent au même moment leur visage en direction des deux nouveaux arrivants. Ce n'était autre qu'Harry et Sakura. L'un abordait un air sévère tandis que l'autre avait une mine inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Harry s'approcha à grand pas des deux adultes et s'écria:

 ** _"_** ** _-Non mais ça va pas ! Vous vous apprêtiez à faire quoi au juste là !_**

 ** _-Harry reste en dehors de ça,_** intervint Sasuke. Mais cela ne servit guère puisque le brun à lunettes reprit.

 ** _-Que je reste en dehors de ça ! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule Sasuke ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital ! Ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour se battre !"_**

Draco et Sasuke observèrent Harry leur crier dessus sur le fait que cela n'était pas éthique pour l'hôpital que de voir deux personne s'y battre avant que quelque chose de rose ne vienne interrompre à nouveau en poussant le blond et son amant pour aller se fourrer dans les bras du plus grand des bruns.

 ** _"_** ** _-Sasuke tu n'as rien ?"_**

La rosé se mit à regarder sous tous les angles, inquiète pour lui, mais elle fut stoppée dans toute cette agitation par des lèvres douces et légèrement sucrées venant se poser sur les siennes sous le regard ébahi des deux autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'une mine dégoûté. Sasuke était actuellement en train d'embrasser la jeune infirmière qu'il n'avait cessé de détesté habituellement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère aîné. Alors qu'il venait à peine de trouver la bonne personne en Naruto, d'après lui, il allait batifoler avec une femme qu'il ne pouvait même pas supporté plus de cinq minutes.

Mais en l'observant plus attentivement, Harry pu remarquer que Sasuke semblait, du regard, défier le jeune Malfoy qui avait les poings fortement serré au vu de sa colère. Le baiser terminé, Draco parti d'un pas précipiter rapidement suivit par Harry après que ce dernier et jeter un regard marquant sa déception à son frère.

 ** _"_** ** _-Draco attend !_** S'écria le brun à lunette."

Malheureusement pour lui le blond n'arrêta guère sa marche rapide. Il passa les portes de l'hôpital et s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture mais Harry pût l'arrêter à temps alors qu'il venait de poser la main sur le poignet de la portière.

 ** _"_** ** _-S'il te plaît…"_**

Le blond hocha de la tête acceptant de ce fait que le brun l'accompagne jusqu'à chez lui. Le voyage se fut dans le silence Draco essayant de canaliser sa colère au vu de sa futur rencontre avec son petit frère qui les attendait chez eux.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la grande propriété du blond qui arrêta le moteur de sa Jeep et sortit de la voiture au même moment que Harry.

Le brun suivit alors son amant jusqu'à devant chez lui et se précipita dans l'immense bâtisse une fois que la porte fut ouverte.

Instinctivement ses yeux se mirent à observer tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui comme si cela était la première fois que ses pieds venaient fouler le sol de cette grande maison alors que les souvenirs de sa nuit plus que passionnée au côté du grand Draco Malfoy lui prodiguant un fort rougissement au niveau de ses joues. La voix d'une personne entrant dans la pièce lui fit reprendre ses esprits puisque cette dernière l'interpellait.

 ** _"_** ** _-Harry ?"_**

Le brun à lunette se retourna vivement en direction de cette voix quand il reconnut le timbre de voix du frère de son amant d'une nuit qui court en sa direction pour venir sauter dans ses bras. Harry le réceptionna de justesse et lui sourit heureux de le revoir depuis tout ce temps.

Draco assistait à cette scène. Souhaitant les laisser un peu tous les deux il déclara :

 ** _"_** ** _-Si vous me chercher je serai dans ma chambre, j'ai quelques trucs à régler."_**

Au mot " ** _chambre_** " Harry se mit à rougir immédiate, sous le sourire malicieux de son ami blond, alors que les souvenirs de la nuit passionner que Draco et lui avait partagée affluaient à grande vitesse dans son esprit, telle une étoile filante.

 ** _"_** ** _-Alors Harry ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ici, dans mon mble demeure ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?_**

 ** _-Si mais je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, parce que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier… "_**

Au souvenir de sa dernière visite à l'hôpital le visage de Naruto s'assombrit et cela blessa profondément le brun à lunette de le voir ainsi lui qui était de nature si joyeuse. Il prit son ami par le bras et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 ** _"_** ** _-Il faut que l'on en parle Naruto et tu le sais très bien._**

 ** _-Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce sujet-là Harry._** Dit le blond d'un ton ferme.

 ** _-Et pourtant je vais le faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sasuke mais je peux t'affirmer que cela n'a aucun sens qu'il fait._**

 ** _-Cela n'a aucun sens ?! Et où est le sens alors ?! Comment va-t-il pût dire cela après la nuit que nous venions de passer tous les deux ! Hein ?!_** Hurla Naruto les larmes perlant sur le bord des yeux. **_Je ne veux plus le voir ! Il n'a pas droit de me faire ça ! Et je n'ai surtout aucune raison d'aller le voir, faire le premier pas !"_**

Harry soupira de lassitude mais fini tout de même par hocher de la tête faussement en accord avec son ami blond.

Satisfait, un sourire vint à nouveau faire son apparition sur le visage de Naruto et tous deux purent alors parler d'autre chose mais qui ne touchait pas de près ou de loin le sujet "Uchiha". Le jeune Potter regarda l'heure sur sa montre au boudé un moment, il devait retourner au travail puisqu'il était de nuit. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux jeunes gens avaient pratiquement passé toute la journée à discuter.

Harry prévint alors son ami du fait qu'il allait devoir partir. Ce dernier hocha de la tête comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et puis lui aussi ayant beaucoup de chose à faire de son côté lui proposa de monter dans la chambre de son grand frère blond et lui dire au revoir ce que le brun à lunette accepta avec beaucoup de résistance.

Installer dans sa chambre, sur son bureau, Draco remplissait encore quelque papier au niveau de l'administration pour des affaires que son défunt père n'avait pu finir de compléter. L'enterrement allait se dérouler dans environ deux jours et les deux jeunes Malfoy avaient encore des papiers à remplir et des "invitations" à envoyer pour que tout soit parfait comme l'aurait voulu leur parent.

Pendant un cours instant, et surtout n'ayant pas arrêté de toute la journée, le blond se permit une petite pause d'environ cinq minutes. Ce pinçant la raie du nez d'une main et se massant la tête de l'autre le jeune homme avait l'aire extrêmement fatigué mais il ne cessait de se dire qu'une fois cela fait il serait enfin tranquille pour la suite.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait se remettre au travail, on frappa à sa porte. Le blond releva à nouveau la tête mais en direction de la porte tout en donnant son autorisation à la personne d'entrer dans la pièce. Quand la silhouette de son amant se fit apercevoir, Draco se leva de se chaise pour venir à sa rencontre.

Le brun était légèrement stressé pour des raisons qu'il ignorait totalement. Entré dans la chambre qui avait, quelques jours plus tôt, été témoin de cette nuit passionner que Harry avait partagé avec son ancien patient, les images se mirent à envahir son esprit faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse insoutenable.

 ** _"_** ** _-Harry..."_**

Le brun se triturait les mains la tête basse. Prenant son courage en main, Harry inspira un grand coup et commença à parler.

 ** _"_** ** _-J'étais simplement venu pour… pour te dire au revoir."_**

Le blond fronça des sourcils.

 ** _"_** ** _-Quelle heure est-il ?_**

 ** _-19h00_**

 ** _-Tu ne veux pas rester pour dîner ?_**

 ** _-Non, je suis de nuit aujourd'hui. Je remplace un ami."_**

Draco hocha de la tête et s'approcha du corps de l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et l'air commençait à devenir de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Harry se mit à déglutir et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres quand ils virent le blond se passer la langue sur les lèvres inférieures comme pour l'humidifier.

En remarquant cela, Draco s'approcha encore plus du corps de son amant et ainsi, leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps de chacun des deux hommes. Harry passa directement ses bras autour du cou de Draco tandis que se dernier en faisant de même en les passant autour de sa tailles. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir le brun à lunette et le blond se séparèrent et c'est seulement à cet instant que le blond pût enfin reprendre ses esprits qui avait précédemment été embrumé par la présence du jeune médecin.

L'héritier Malfoy fit en sorte de mettre de la distance avec le plus petit des Potter-Uchiha. Remarquant cela Harry le regarda avec confusion mais le blond ne lui donna aucune exo liquation et lui demanda d'un regard de sortir de sa chambre. Blesser, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry et il se précipita vers l'extérieur de cette pièce qui comportait trop de souvenirs à leur sujet pour lui.

Fatiguer, Draco s'effondra sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 ** _"_** ** _-Draco je viens…"_**

Quand le plus petit des deux blonds vit son frère dans cet état il se précipita à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras. Malgré ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes, Draco se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit frère mais de manière silencieuse.

 _'_ _L'amour est définitivement pas pour nous'_ pensa alors l'Uzumaki.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est à l'heure de minuit que Harry rentra chez lui et qu'il retrouva son grand frère, qui s'était semble-t-il écroulé de fatigue, allonger sur le canapé. Harry se permit un soupir et se débarrassa de sa veste avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de se servir un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une trait. Il reposa dans l'évier son vers et pénétra à nouveau dans son salon pour essayer de réveiller son frère et le faire monter dans sa chambre. Mais à la vue de son visage si paisible et détendu Harry ne put se résoudre à le faire et le laissa donc endormit sur le canapé. Le brun à lunette, après s'être installer pas loin du jeune Uchiha, se permit d'éclaircir les choses sur ce qu'il venait de se passer chez son ancien amant. Une légère douleur vint naître en son cœur à cette penser.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Qu'avait-il fait de travers pour que Draco finisse par le rejeter de cette manière ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et le brun essaya d'étouffer un sanglot pour ne pas réveiller son frère qui dormait juste à côté.

Il se leva du canapé et parti dans la cuisine se servir à nouveau un verre d'eau avant de ce le jeter à la figure comme pour essayer de se rafraîchir les idées.

" _ **-Si tu voulais te mettre de l'eau sur le visage, il y avait la salle de bain."**_

Harry sursauta a l'entente de ce timbre de voix et il se retourna vivement vers son frère aîné qui venait de se réveille.

Sasuke s'approcha de son petit frère d'une démarche lente et fatigué avant de l'observer de ses grands yeux noirs.

" _ **-Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?**_

 _ **-J'ai parlé avec Naruto."**_

Le corps du brun se tendu immédiatement à l'entente de ce nom mais fit par a son frère de continuer sur sa lancer.

" _ **-Il… je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il te passe par la tête Sasuke ! Pourquoi le repousser alors que vous êtes tous les deux attiré l'un vers l'autre ! Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire cela !**_

 _ **-Ma fierté et mon travail.**_

 _ **-Ta fierté ? Mais tu peux te la mettre la ou je pense ta fierté ! Tu es complètement idiot de renoncer à lui ! Tu n'en trouveras jamais de personne comme lui et tu le sais très bien ! Mais pourtant tu t'en tête à ne pas te mettre avec lui ! À le faire souffrir comme un connard !**_ Hurla hors de lui Harry."

Sasuke se tut observant avec attention Harry. Quand ce dernier eut terminé de lui remonter les bretelles il prit la parole.

" _ **-Penses-tu qu'un médecin gay à des chance de continuer dans sa carrière ?"**_

Cette simple question, posée de manière neutre, eut le don de faire réfléchir le brun à lunette qui nia de la tête après mûre réflexion.

" _ **-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Harry. Je l'aime comme un fou. Comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer mais je ne peux pas. Ma carrière me l'interdit.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas essayé. Tu ne…**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer ! Et puis il est déjà trop tard.**_

 _ **-Il n'est jamais trop tard Sasuke…"**_

Le brun s'approcha d'Harry qui le serra dans ses bras. Quand son corps entra en contact avec celui de son demi-frère par alliance, Harry sentit son corps être parcouru de tremblement et son cou s'humidifier.

Il posa une main apaisante sur la tête de son grand frère lui murmurant des mots doux pour qu'il laisse aller ses larmes sur ses épaules.

" _ **-Draco !"**_

Le blond releva la tête de la paperasse et observa son petit frère s'avancer près de lui.

" _ **-Qu'y va-t-il ?**_

 _ **-Le fleuriste vient d'appeler…"**_

Tout de suite le visage de Draco se referma.

" _ **-Qu'va-t-il dit ?**_

 _ **-Les fleures arriveront demain. Alors on pourra commencer la cérémonie le lendemain.**_ "

La tête basse Naruto ne vit pas son aîné hocher de la tête l'air grave.

" _ **-Très bien. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors.**_

 _ **-Hum."**_

Alors que Draco se retournait en direction de sa paperasse la voix de Naruto le fit s'arrêter.

" _ **-Dis Draco, cela te va si j'envoie une invitation à Harry pour venir à l'enterrement ?**_

 _ **-Fais comme il te plairas…"**_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres pulpeuses du blond qui haussa alors des épaules avant de sortir de la chambre de son grand frère pour se diriger dans la sienne et prendre possession de son cellulaire. Il composa le numéro tant désirer puis il mit l'appareille à son oreille, patientant à ce que son interlocuteur daigne décrocher.

L'attente ne fut guère très longue puis qu'au bous de la deuxième tonalité une voix se fit entendre à son oreille.

-Naruto ?

-Oui. Harry, j'aimerai savoir si tu voudras bien venir le jour de l'enterrement de nos parents à Draco et moi ?

-Mais…

-Il aurait réellement besoin de ton soutient Harry. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça ou peut-être ne le montre-t-il pas mais il ne peut se passé de toi.

Le blond entendit le brun à lunette soupirer au-delà de l'appareil électrique comme résigné et un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

-Quelle heure ?

-Dès que tu peux. La cérémonie commence à 9h00.

-Si je viens pour 10h00 cela te va ?

-Oui

-Je pense que l'on serra encore là.

-Très bien à dans deux jours alors.

-Oui.

Puis il raccrocha un sourire toujours coller à ses lèvres. Peut-être bien qu'ils pourront être heureux tous les deux.

Aux mots heureux, les yeux de Naruto s'assombrir légèrement à l'image de Sasuke qui vint s'afficher dans son esprit mais il s'empressa de la faire disparaître.

Sasuke déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de son demi-frère mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vint l'interrompre dans son ascension au sein de l'établissement. Il sentit une poitrine se compresser contre son dos et un frisson d'effroi parcourut son corps devinant facilement l'identité de la personne.

Sakura avait un grand sourire coller sur les lèvres et elle s'empressa de rompre son étreinte avec le corps du brun qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle était entrée au sein de l'équipe d'infirmière et se plaça de sorte à se retrouver face à l'homme à la chevelure ébène.

" _ **-Sakura…**_

 _ **-Bonjour Sasuke-kun !"**_

La rosé se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme de ses rêves. Ce dernier détourna la tête ne voulant pas l'embrasser. Légèrement vexer Sakura retentit un léger pincement au cœur avant que la penser du fait qu'il ne voulait simplement pas faire de démonstration public ne fasse son apparition dans son esprit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un large sourire.

" _ **-Dit Sasuke-kun, je voulais savoir si cela te disait que l'on sorte tous les deux demain après-midi vu que nous sommes en congé pour deux jours.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux pas non.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi cela ?**_ Le questionna-t-elle assez dessus.

 _ **-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.**_

 _ **-Je pense que si."**_

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Uchiha faisant reculer la jeune infirmière.

" _ **-Je ne peux pas ne va pas chercher plus loin.**_ Déclara-t-il alors froidement avant de quitter la jeune femme et de repartir à la recherche de son frère.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Sasuke retrouva Harry, ce dernier était installé à la cafétéria au côté de l'un de ses amis dont il avait oublié le nom. Mais peu importe. Lorsque le brun à lunette tourna sa tête en sa direction, le médecin fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de l'extérieur de la pièce et son petit comprit immédiate. Alors que Sasuke quittait la salle, Harry s'excusa auprès de son ami Ron pour aller rejoindre son aîné.

Tous deux seuls dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et déclara surprenant grandement le plus petit.

" _ **-Je suis désolé."**_

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda avec consternation le jeune médecin à ses côtés.

" _ **-Que… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?"**_

" _ **-Parce qu'il le fallait tout simplement.**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'as pourtant rien fait.**_

 _ **-Par ma faute Draco et toi…."**_

Harry baissa la tête et marmonna ces phrases:

" _ **-Tu n'y es pour rien gros bêta…"**_

L'ayant tout de même un minimum entendu, Sasuke fronça des sourcils et observa son petit frère longuement. Un silence pesant se forma tout autour des deux jeunes gens. L'un observait son interlocuteur alors que l'autre se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure comme pour essayer de ne pas laisser échapper des mots contre sa volonté. Pourtant se fut lui qui craqua en premier en disant:

" _ **-Sasuke… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches…**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Les funérailles des parents de Naruto et Draco vont se dérouler dans deux jours."**_

A l'entente de cela le corps du plus âgé se tendit vivement mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître en déclarant:

" _ **-Continu.**_

 _ **-Je… Naruto m'a invité à venir pour aller soutenir Draco et… et je me suis dit que cela ne sera pas mal que tu viennes avec moi pour le réconforter lui aussi. Je ne pourrai pas le faire moi, malgré qu'il soit mon ami.**_

 _ **-Non.**_ Dit Sasuke, le ton catégorique."

Harry releva vivement la tête tout en fronçant des sourcils à la réponse de son grand frère.

" _ **-Comment ça non.**_

 _ **-Je n'irai pas.**_

 _ **-Mais bien-sûr que si !**_

 _ **-Cela serait déplacé de ma part de faire cela.**_

 _ **-Souviens toi bon sens ! Souviens-toi, le jour où notre père est mort ! Le jour où toi comme moi nous avions besoin d'un soutien comme on pourrai l'apporter à Draco et Naruto mais que personne n'était présent ! Tu ne voudrai pas lui infliger ça tout de même ! Hurla Harry énervé par le comportement de son frère."**_

Le brun ne répondit rien en premier lieu réfléchissant à tout cela. Ce remémorant le jour de l'enterrement de leur père, le dernier membre de leur famille après eux. Il essaya d'imaginer l'homme aux cheveux d'or qu'il aimait plus que tout vivre les mêmes émotions que lui, fragile comme il est. Un frisson d'effroi lui traversa alors tout le corps. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que la rage prenait petit à petit possession de lui.

Seulement, le rappel à l'ordre de son petit frère lui fit reprendre conscience et le brun se calma dans l'immédiat.

"- _ **Tu peux compter sur ma présence**_."

C'est à la nuit tombée que Draco eut fini tous les papiers d'administration que devait normalement s'occuper son défunt père. La faim le tiraillait alors le blond sortie de sa chambre malgré leur tardive pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger.

L'attendait là sur la table à manger un plat couvert qui n'attendait qu'à être dégusté. Draco eut une pensée pour son petit frère qui devait être en train de dormir en ce moment même avant de s'attaquer au repas que ce dernier lui avait préparé avec beaucoup de mal sans doute, connaissant ses talents inexistant pour la cuisine. Le blond se mit alors rapidement à manger lorsque son ventre se manifesta une nouvelle fois.

À la fin de son repas le jeune homme monta les escaliers qui lui permettaient d'accéder à l'étage et au lieu de se diriger dans sa chambre il alla dans celle de son petit frère comme pour essayer de s'assurer que ce dernier était bien entrain de dormir.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre du plus petit des Malfoy fut ouverte, Draco put voir le corps allonger de son petit frère couvert d'une petite couverture et replier sur lui-même. Un sourire attendri vint apparaître sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha du corps de Naruto. Lorsque Draco arriva au niveau du lit du plus jeune il y eut du mouvement.

Le plus grand des Malfoy retint automatiquement sa respiration et s'immobilisa telle une statut pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère même si il savait que cela ne changerait rien vu que Naruto était en réalité une vrai marmotte au soleil horriblement agité.

Les volets de la chambre de Naruto n'avaient guère été baissés, la lune éclairant de par sa lueur la chambre du jeune homme qui était actuellement en train de dormir. Draco remarqua alors quelque chose de transparent coulé le long de la joue de son frère lui causant un froncement de sourcils. Le plus vieux des deux frères pouvait facilement deviner que ce qui s'écoulait des yeux de son petit frère le long de sa joue n'était autre que des larmes mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la source de cela. Rapidement il fut éclairé quant à l'origine de cette goutte d'eau salée par un murmure de Naruto. Un nom. Le nom de la personne qu'il aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait avoir et entendre ça fit grincer des dents Draco.

Le blond leva la main pour caresser le visage endormi de son petit frère.

" _ **-Je jure que je trouverai un moyen de te rendre ta joie de vivre Naruto. Même si c'est avec cet homme et personne d'autre. Tu as beaucoup trop souffert pour vivre ainsi…"**_

C'est donc sur cette promesse que Draco baisa le front du jeune homme endormit et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Refermant la porte, le blond se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Un soupire vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. _C'est à partir de demain que les choses sérieuses vont commencer,_ pensa Draco avant de fermer les yeux se laissant bercé par les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui était le jours J. Le jour où l'enterrement de ses parents allait être exécuté. Depuis que Naruto avait ouvert les yeux, pas un seul sourire n'avait fait son apparition sur son visage. Le blond ne cessait de garder une mine sombre en ce jour si sombre.

Pour lui le monde semblait passer au ralenti. Il avait prit sa douche, s'était habillé et tout cela dans une extrême lenteur. Lorsque le blond quitta sa chambre il trouva derrière sa porte son grand frère qui avait le poing levé prêt à frapper à sa porte.

" _ **-Tu es prêt ?**_ L'interrogea-t-il à son tour, une mine tout aussi sombre plaquée sur son visage."

Naruto hocha de la tête et tous deux quittèrent la maison Malfoy dans un silence religieux.

" _ **-Tu n'oublies pas, Sasuke, hein ?**_

 _ **-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Pars devant je dois aller faire quelque chose. Je te rejoindrai plus tard."**_

Harry eut un moment de doute, son regard fixé sur la personne qu'était son frère avant de finir par hocher de la tête et de lui tourner le dos pour aller à l'enterrement des parents de l'homme qu'il aimait, quittant de ce fait l'hôpital où il travaillait.

Lorsque Harry eut disparu de son champ de vision, Sasuke s'enfonça dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'une certaine infirmière.

" _ **-Sakura ?**_ Appela alors le jeune homme lorsqu'il vit une masse rose dans le regroupement de personnes en face de lui."

L'interpellée se retourna et un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le brun ou qu'il venait lui adresser la parole.

" _ **-Sasuke ! Comment ça va ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du corps du brun."

Ne voulant pas être victime d'un autre rejet et se souvenant de la scène de la dernière fois, la rosé installa une certaine distance entre son corps et celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

" _ **-Je vais bien merci.**_

 _ **-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Oui. Je veux mettre les choses au clair avec toi Sakura. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi."**_

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et avança d'un pas.

" _ **-Que veux-tu dire ?**_

 _ **-Je ne peux plus faire semblant de t'aimer alors qu'il n'en est rien.**_

 _ **-Mais… Sasuke…**_

 _ **-Non, Sakura ! Non."**_

Sasuke tourna le dos à la jeune femme sans un regard en arrière alors que les joues de cette dernière commençaient peu à peu à être inondées de larmes.

Le ciel était gris et menaçait d'abattre ses flèches sur le corps des pauvres hommes agglutinés en ce lieu si restreint qu'était le cimetière comparé à cette immensité que possédait le ciel.

Tous vêtus de noir, ils passaient un par un devant les deux cercueils de Nacissa et Lucius Malfoy pour y déposer deux belles roses blanches. Seulement la famille et quelques amis proches avaient été conviés à cette cérémonie. De tout ce petit monde, très peu de personnes étaient en train de verser des larmes et Naruto et Draco en faisaient partie. Les deux jeunes gens regardaient d'un oeil vide les deux cercueils où leur parents avaient été enfermés s'enfoncer dans le sol et être recouvert de terre pour disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Peu à peu ce petit monde quitta le cimetière et il ne resta plus que Draco et Naruto dans les parages. Le visage n'exprimant toujours aucune expression, ils semblaient attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? La réponse apparut d'elle-même lorsqu'un jeune Potter à lunettes pénétra dans le cimetière tout transpirant et le souffle court. Draco ne l'avait pas vu contrairement à son frère qui laissa s'afficher son premier sourire de la journée, même si celui-ci n'était pas aussi éclatant qu'à l'accoutumer.

Naruto hocha alors de la tête, donnant la permission à Harry de s'avancer, ce que fit le brun timidement. Le blond en profita donc pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son frère, désirant les laisser seul à seul.

Toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Draco ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se manigançait derrière son dos. Alors lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un torse se coller à son dos, il sursauta violemment.

" _ **-Tu peux te laisser aller. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici…**_ lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille, d'une voix douce et réconfortante."

Face à tant de tendresse, Draco frissonna violemment et, comme si son corps n'avait fait qu'attendre la venue du brun à lunettes, il se détendit et laissa cour à ses larmes qui dévalèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il se retournait de sorte à ce que sa tête se retrouve enfouie dans le cou d'Harry. Le jeune homme, lui, ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose, serrer son amant dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter. Même si il savait exactement ce que ressentait le grand blond à cet instant, étant déjà passé par cette étape plus d'une fois. La seule chose qu'il se permit de dire fut :

" _ **-Je ne te lâche plus. Tu auras beau me détester je resterai toujours à tes côtés Draco. Je t'en fais la promesse."**_

Pour leur laisser une plus grande intimité Naruto s'était éloigné du jeune couple, ayant une totale confiance en Harry, étant certain que le brun ne ferait aucun mal à son grand frère. _Pas comme lui me l'a fait._ Malgré ce jour funeste le blond ne pouvait cesser de penser à cet homme au charisme imposant qui, dans un sens,lui faisait penser à Draco ou encore à son défunt père, et qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer. _Pourquoi ai-je autant de malchance ?_ Se dit-il comme plainte.

Naruto parcourait les allées du cimetière d'un pas lent et sans but précis. Plongé dans ses pensées, aucun bruit ne pouvait le tirer de sa rêverie. Cela fut bien dommage d'ailleurs car le blond ne pût alors entendre les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient en sa direction. Alors lorsqu'une main vint s'abattre sur son corps,, c'était trop tard.

Naruto se mit à paniquer grandement alors qu'un souffle chaud atterrissait au niveau de son oreille gauche qu'il savait très sensible. Le corps tendu, le jeune homme attendit quelque chose qui ne vint pas.

" _ **-Tu devrais te calmer Naruto… il n'y a que toi et moi ici."**_

 _S-Sasuke…_ Le blond était fortement surpris de la présence du brun derrière lui et était aussi plongé dans une incompréhension des plus totales.

" _ **-Je vais retirer ma main mais promet moi de ne pas hurler."**_

Naruto hocha de la tête et Sasuke put alors se mettre à exécution.

" _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**_ Lui demanda froidement le blond.

 _ **-M'excuser.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.**_

 _ **-Harry avait raison."**_

Naruto se tut, surpris d'entendre le nom de son ami.

" _ **-Qu'a-t-il avoir avec notre discution ?**_

 _ **-J'ai été un idiot. Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela de toi mais… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment se qu'il m'a pris. J-je crois que j'avais peur de se qui était en train de n'être au plus profond de moi. J'avais peur des sentiments que j'avais pour toi.**_

 _ **-Avais…**_

 _ **-Ils sont toujours d'actualité !**_ S'empressa de dire Sasuke en voyant la mine triste que Naruto était actuellement en train d'afficher. _**Ils le sont toujours et cela n'est pas près de changer mais. Je ne suis pas encore près. J'ai besoin de temps.**_

 _ **-Pour ?**_

 _ **-Comprendre.**_

 _ **-Et si je ne voulais pas te laisser se temps ?"**_

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant un court instant observant Naruto qui commençait à être mal à l'aise. Le blond se mit à dealer sur ses pieds faisant sourire le brun qui repris si tôt la parole.

" _ **-Je le sais c'est tout."**_

" _ **-Sérieusement vous allez attendre encore combien de temps avant de vous mettre définitivement ensemble ?**_ Demanda le brun à lunette à son meilleur ami alors qu'il tendait une tasse de cafétoute fumante à son amant.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. Cela va dépendre de lui. Je lui ai pardonné mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela soit son cas. On dirait bien qu'il s'en veut encore alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison.**_

 _ **-Moi je dis: loin de toi il est mieux je me porte.**_ Déclara alors de bute en blanc un jeune blond qui lisait actuellement le journal."

Ce débarrassant d'une des deux tasses qu'il avait dans la main Harry vint frapper la tête de Draco qui poussa une exclamation de surprise et lui lança un regard noir.

" _ **-C'est de mon frère que tu parles la."**_

Le jeune Malefoy se mit à faire la moue alors que son petit frère se moquait de lui ouvertement se qui lui valut un autre regard noir venant de la part de l'aîné des Malefoy.

" _ **-Tu le récupérera ne t'inquiète pas**_ , dit alors Harry à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit.

 _ **-J'en suis certain. Je ne vais pas le lâcher de si tôt."**_

 **Et voici la fin de Ensemble en une semaine ! Désolée pour le retard ^^'**

 **J'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous aura plus !**


End file.
